I Promise, I Won't Fail
by TheLusterBl00d
Summary: Huh wha? What happens when Naruto and Ino's son-in-law travels back in time to save Naruto from his death and will he be able to keep his promise to his mom? In this story witness the ups and downs that Kuran goes through and rights his wrongs that he wasn't able to do in his first go around. NaruxIno somewhat and others(May have Lemons as it progresses)MultiChap. Post-Warning OC's
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all of you beautiful people thank you for checking out my first story! YAY! Please R/R don't be afraid of being harsh on these but try not to hate me so much to the point where I would never post again. I am just a highschooler still so I haven't fully developed my writing skills but they are there. There also is (Swearing) so if you don't like that kind of stuff sorry you can try to block them out and hopefully all is good. There weren't enough genre tags so I'll put it here -Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Fantasy,Family, and Tragedy.- Enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, just my ideas and hopefully my originality.**

Chapter 1: 16 Again

The young creamy haired blonde awoken from his slumber and looked up at the azure skies. "I'm back… I can't believe the jutsu worked…."

As he looked at his hands and arms, he saw the scars that he had when he was beaten on that day by an angry mob that wanted his head on a platter. "Right. I'm not a Leaf Shinobi yet.."

"Kuran..?" a distant yet familiar voice called out to him.

"Huh? Who are…. Oh!" putting on a fake smile when he saw his only friend at the time, then replied " Sorry if I kept you wandering for me all night I didn't mean to get you involved in that crazy chase.."

"What do you mean you didn't mean to get me involved you freakin used me as a meat shield!" his friend raged.

Kuran's smile disappeared "Gomen, I didn't mean to you were just there and my body sort of acted on its own. You know how bad I get plumbed these days just for showing my face in the Iwa streets Hiroku."

Hiroku looked at his now downed friend "Something is off about you today y'know? Since when did you ever apologize… did the crowd get you that bad?" Hiroku now chuckling.

"Shut up fag. You know that I can't resist or else the Iwa nins will show up and then there would be an even bigger scene than there should be and I would've been in an even stickier situation plus you know my body automatically heals me from their beatings by the next day, oh and that thing you said about me being 'off' I just thought I would change it up is all…."

"Sure whatever you say…" Hiroku being cut off.

"Shut up! Just accept the damn apology and be on your way!" Kuran knowing that he had to hide the self he had been and come back to his brutal orphanage ways.

"Mmmm…. alright I will then." Hiroku knowing full well that his friend is hiding something from him and is now hatching a plan to make him reveal it."I'll be on my way then later Kuran…. Oh and don't ever use me as a meat shield again please? That shit spooked the living hell out of me."

"It better have…" Kuran smirked

"Ass."

"Fag."

Hiroku leaving Kuran in the alley to recuperate.

_That was close. I wonder how the others took it in right now? I wonder if she got the memories… and if 'he' is willing to share…_

The creamy haired blonde with a worried look on his face _, I need to get out of Iwa and get to Konohagakure before I have to reveal what I'm really doing to a certain 'someone' that might have suspicions on what I'm hiding .._

Kuran plotting the safest route to get to Konohagakure. "I got it! but…" with a saddened expression on his face "With this younger body of mine I don't think that I can make it in one whole trip by itself I may have to take a few detours…., please Naruto… dad please tell me that you let Ino look into your memories at least."

As the creamy haired blonde leaped across the buildings to get to his ragged place he called home for 9 years and took one last glance at it and spoke to himself "Thank you babe you served me damn well…. Kushina just wait.. I'll be there in a couple of weeks I promise."

_I knew you were hiding something who is this Kushina you speak of bud? _Hiroku with a concerned look on his face… "Just where are you going off to Mr. Tamashi..?"

* * *

With Naruto and others

"Beauty do you need anything?" Naruto asking his 4 month pregnant wife that was laying on the couch in the living room.

"No not right now Love, but thank you for asking." Ino replied to her loving husband.

"You're welcome Precious but I still brought you a cup of tea to drink anyways." as the spiky haired blonde helped the platinum haired blonde drink her tea.

After the two shared a deep and passionate kiss but were interrupted by their eldest daughter Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze. They both stopped quickly blushing a deep crimson red and looked at their daughter.

"What is it Kushina?" Ino asked her daughter.

Naruto knowing that she may have gotten the memories also motioned her to sit by the open seat next to him. "Did you see them?"

The caramel blonde nodded as she sat down next to her father and hugged him as tight as she could. "Daddy please don't.."

"I won't Kushina don't worry…. I won't let it happen again… plus we still have a long time from now."

"Gomen"

The caramel blonde now sobbing in her father's arms that were brushing up against her lower back trying to comfort her. Ino looked at both of them dumbfounded "Ummm what are you two talking about?"

"Ino we need to talk to you about something…. Something that I think we both saw, but I fear that our daughter may know more than me since she was around longer than I was and may have witnessed things far worse than I could've imagined.." The spiky haired blonde spoke in a calm yet serious tone.

Kushina looked at her father and wondered how he was able to keep calm all of this time. She had been crying in her room since the morning after she remembered everything that had happened and she wondered how this hadn't affected the soon to be Hokage. "Well love what is it?" the platinum haired blonde asked her husband.

His grip tightened around Kushina as he explained to her what had happened but was interrupted by the caramel haired blonde "Dad… he told us just to let mom and me to mind walk our way through your memories so the Kyuubi can give her the proper guidance that she would need, and after y…yo..you.y." being cut off by her father.

"I get it darling.. so are you up to take a trip through my mind again Beauty?"

Ino nodded nervously and focused her chakra then in an instant was in her lovers mind. Then was soon followed by their daughter.

**"Welcome back kittos. I was wondering when you would come back and visit me Kushina you've grown since you've last visited. You've grown elsewhere to." The Kyuubi chuckled**

Kushina blushed. "Shut up you perverted fox." The spiky haired blonde growled.

"Oh let her get her fun in she doesn't get to talk with Kushina as often as she does with me so relax Love."

**"Yes exactly what your wife said." The fox said as she blasted Naruto to the top the the sewers.**

As both of them laughed together "Just like old times huh Foxy?" the platinum blonde managed to get out before she had to stop and get air.

Kushina never understood this kind of humor but it brought her a faint smile "Ahh you know this might not hurt my physical body but I still feel the pain and you get to see Kushina everyday through my eyes dumb fox…" Naruto groaned.

**"True but I rarely get a chance to talk to her so call it payback kit."**

The spiky haired blonde stood up and scratched his head "Alright stop messing around… we came here for one thing only and that was to show Ino the memories that were given to me."

"Right sorry about that Love." The platinum haired blonde said with a cute sad face as she extended her lower lip and widened her eyes pretending to shed a tear.

Naruto trying to ignore with all of his might and temptations "Argh!.. I accept the apology. You know that I can't resist that sad face…. Can we please get on with the mind walking?" The spiky haired blonde said hastily.

**"Sure kit just let me open the gates so you all may access them."**

"Thank you um… Kyuubi." Kushina thanked shyly.

**Your welcome kit you are exactly like your mother the first few times she came to see me." The fox chuckled. "Theres no need to be afraid, what your father has shown me through his eyes has changed my views on many things and I thank him for that so I wouldn't shatter our friendship by scaring his daughter, now go on so we can show your mother what awaits us in the future."**

Kushina nodded as she and the fox walked side by side through the gates followed by her parents.

"I promise…. I won't let it happen again.." Those were the words that echoed through the lifeless tunnels and the words that will be forever engrained in someone's heart and soul until it is fulfilled.

* * *

Chapter 2 : My Brother

'A week has passed since Kuran decided to leave the village of Iwa.'

Kuran now in the village of Amegakure west of Konohagakure "Finally….. damn this body.. as soon I get to Konohagakure and find the only people that mean anything to me I need to train hard and stop slacking like I have been these last few years."

"Kuran Tamashi…. The last of his clan after the great ninja war… what a shame to see you here. I was really hoping that you wouldn't be here y'know. I really hoped you weren't…."

The creamy haired blonde stopped in shock "Hiroku… gomen I need to be somewhere" _Maybe it'll be different this time around since I left earlier this time it would be different. Please Kami let be different this time around._

All of those small moments that they shared plumbed their way into Kuran's mind and forced him to remember their dream, their dream of being free one day. The one dream that kept them going side by side all of this time as brothers, and he remembered that their dreams were shattered in the exact same scene the scene where he was holding his best friend in his arms crying and swearing to the world that he would make sure his friend lived on in his memory.

"I reported to our leader about what I heard from you… I thought he might've known something that I didn't and he…" Hiroku choked at the thought.

"I know already…. gomen Hiroku you gave me something that I cannot give back and I feel selfish for doing so please don't….. come with me.. you know that we can fix our lives, you know."

The creamy haired blonde was cut back by a darkening tone in his best friend's voice. "Don't. Fucking. Tell. Me."

"Hiroku… I can.. we can, we can change into better people, become something great. Witness true freedom and be done with all of this Bandit Shit!"

Hiroku stood there silently, motionless, breathless. "DON'T."

"HIROKU GOD DAMMIT! Listen to me!"

Kuran looking at the man he considered his best friend in any situation saw tears coming from his eyes. "I am from the future Hiroku.. I know things that you don't! You have to trust me on this." Kuran pleading with his only friend to come with him. Knowing that this was his last chance to try and bring his friend with him so that they could both enjoy the future that Kuran had learned to love and cherish.

"I…I can't.."

"FUCK HIROKU I know that you were sent to kill me! You were sent by him yes I know and I know how it ends because I was there I was alive…. 'I' was alive, me.. NOT THE F'ING PERSON I CALLED MY BROTHER! The person who looked after me after the war…"

Hiroku heart stopped "YOU Fucking IDIOT! I told you not to tell me!"

Two kunai were thrown at Kuran's direction but he didn't move he watched them swoosh by his face and into the bushes behind him. Three figures jumped out of the way of the kunai.

"Dammit Kuran….. Run, Run"

""Hiroku you betrayed us.. now you know what the punishment for that is don't you?"" the three Iwa shonobi smirked.

"Yeah and I'm willing to take that risk for my brother… hurry up and get out of here Kuran, if what you said is true then go! Live free for both of us, live for our dream…"

"I'm afraid I can't do that…"

"Why can't yo.. you."

Hiroku's vision began to blur and darken as he fell into Kuran's arms.

""Well that was easy""

Kuran with a fierce look in his eyes looked at the men standing before him.

"Your all going to die…."

The men looked at each other and laughed.

""A bandit of Iwa is going to stop ug…""

The Iwa nin was cut off by a punch that had landed in the stomach. Then he heard something come from the creamy haired blonde "RASENGAN!"

As the Iwa nins looked in shook as they heard that come from the bandit. The chakra forming in the fearsome blonde was nothing but a blob that covered his hand in chakra.

_That's not right_ Kuran thought to himself as he forced it into the gut of his opponent.

""Hahahaha! That was no Rasengan fool that was nothing! AHAHA!" the two Iwa nin laughed.

The man that was contacted by this was severely hurt by this and tried to heal himself with a jutsu but was stopped when his flow of chakra was interrupted by the bandits failed Rasengan. _It works just like the Hyuga's Gentle Fist Style.. that's better on my part since I am more a tai-justu based_ _fighter I found out at Konohagakure. _

""Hey whats wrong?""

""Nothing just agh!""

Kuran placed four jabs into the Iwa nins abdomen and heard his screams of agony.

"You guys interested?" the creamy haired blonde smirked.

The second Iwa nin charged in but was stopped by a blow to the leg from the young blonde that soon connected with a multiple serious of punches and kicks that he was taught from Rock Lee and Gai also with the combined force of this failed jutsu that acted like the gentle fist amplified the pain the Iwa nin took x3.

"Your next.." The fierce blonde looked at the Iwa nin noticing that he had a darker spot on his pants and was trembling smirked then ran straight toward him but was stopped by a sand wall that seemed to be crushing the blondes hand.

* * *

With Naruto and the others.

"Love come quickly!" The platinum blonde yelped.

The spiky haired blonde came into the living room with a half-eaten sandwich in his mouth and scared to death that something had happened to his loving wife. "Wh-ah se eht!" Gulping down the rest of the sandwich.

"The baby is moving again this time with a little bit more force and it's starting to scare me that I actually understand what you're saying to me when your mouth is full" the platinum haired blonde chuckled.

Naruto smiled and put his hands on his wifes belly and began focusing his chakra into his hand so he could feel the baby's movements better and laid his head down on his lovers belly to hear the sound of two hearts beating. "The baby seems to be panicking about something… his heart is beating faster than yours Beauty…." The spiky blonde said concerned.

"Oh I think you've mistaken that beating for mine Love mine always beats faster when you're around."

The lustful blonde looked at Naruto and began to nibble on his neck and a slight moan managed to slip from his lips and excite the platinum blonde haired female. The two began the share a deep kiss and enjoy each other's fight for dominance over one another's mouth. They soon are interrupted by baby Tsunade Uzumaki Namikaze's whine for milk. "Dear Kami…" The spiky haired blonde gave his wife a kiss and was off.

Ino sighed "Thank you Kami for giving me such a wonderful husband and family."

Kushina looked at her father holding the 5 year old baby Tsunade in his arms hushing her to go back to sleep after she just woke up from her nightmare wanting milk to drink reminded Kushina of her daughter when she had a nightmare and Kuran was putting her back to sleep the exact same way her father was doing so right now. As Tsunade was sound asleep in Naruto's arms he noticed that Kushina was behind the door sobbing quietly. "Kushina what are you crying about?"

Kushina knew that she had been caught and entered the room trying to hold back her tears. "Nothing dad… it was nothing really."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and sighed "Go check on your mom for me then Kushina if you're sure you're fine."

Kushina nodded and did as she was told. This made her remember or the time when she had to go grocery shopping, and Kuran said he would tag along but that day just turned into a day of FUN for them in Kuran's pool and and she was sure her dad heard her moans from Kuran's house that day, she was correct and after that she obeyed every order she had been given because she was grounded from seeing Kuran for a month. This brought her a frown but then gave her more happiness than it did sadness because she knew that she would start a life with him once again but that thought was interrupted when she heard baby Tsunades cries and it brought back her memories of her child.

"Kushina, is that you outside the door?"

"Uh..um.. yes mom dad told me to check on you."

Kushina stopped at the door and looked down making sure that her mom was unable to make eye contact with her. "What's wrong Kushina? Is something bothering you?"

There was always something that a mom could do that a dad couldn't and that was having a 'Mother Daughter' relationship and that always allowed Kushina to open up to her mom and pour her heart out knowing that she wouldn't be brought down as something less to her parents. She knew that if she let out her thoughts it would make her feel better. She ran and grabbed her mom and the tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"Its okay hun tell mom whats wrong?"

"I miss *_Sob_* Ku… Kuran N.._*Sniff_* Nam.. Nami _*Sob_* and Ky *_Sob_* Kyo so much mo*_Sniff_* mom.."

"I know hun but you'll just have to wait like I am for baby Asuma to come out of here."

"I *_Sniff_* just wi..*_Sob_* wish that ever*_Sob_* everything would've be*_Sniff_* be*_Sob_* been okay."

Ino now patting her sobbing daughters back felt her pain. Every tear that dropped felt like a needle had stabbed Ino in the heart and made holes that would never heal and slowly tear her from the inside out. This felt exactly like the moment when she saw her husband laying down lifeless in front of her and the shock of her realizing what had happened came and struck her harder and faster than the Yellow Flash could've ever been. The thought of that man made her heart skip a beat and wish that it wouldn't have been 'Him' who did it.

"I know hun I know I wish it would've been okay to but things don't always turn out the way you wish them to be Kushina."

Ino noticed that Naruto was by the door listening in on them and she motioned her lover to join them and he nodded slowly and opened the door and in an instant he was there comforting both of the maidens in his family that were in distress and the moment his wife's tear crawled down her cheek and froze the spiky haired blonde he knew exactly what they felt when he had fallen. The only sound that they heard on that silent night were the sobs of a recovering family.

"I'll make sure it doesn't happen again, I won't let it repeat itself and take away what I once held so dearly. I swear upon my nindo"

* * *

With Kuran

"Ahh _*Puff Puff Puff*"_The creamy haired blonde screamed in agony. _Fuck my arm feels like it's in a million pieces….._ "ARGH!"

""Looky here the last of the Tamashi clan how sad that you have to go out here. Traitor! You know the only reason that your family died is because of the Uzumaki family! Unless you planning to kill them Mr. Tamashi?"" The man smirked.

"Shut up you prick…." The blonde trying to hold onto his consciousness.

""Well I'm surprised that you haven't fainted from the pain yet let me help your self-healing a bit" the man threw 3 punches and began tightening his grip on the young blonde, "Hehe pathetic bastard."

"AHH _*Pant Puff Pant*_ mhmmm…."the blonde muffling himself so he wouldn't cry outloud how bad his arm felt right now.

""Feels great doesn't it? Ahaha! I'm sure you'll enjoy what I'll do next Hehe…"" The man with his other hand crushed the body of the 1st Iwa nin and grabbed the blood through his sand and spoke hysterically ""Alright! Alright! Let's play a game okay, mhm OKAY!? Wherever the blood drops on you I'll throw a sand needle there and we'll continue until you.. how do I put this?.. Mhaha until you die. Fun! Right?""

As the sand grew nearer and nearer to the blonde the only thought that ran through his mind was _Kushina…. I can't not yet.. I can't die not yet please.. not yet Kushina, my promise I made, no not yet…_

The first drop on his thigh, "Argh!..*_Puff Puff*" _

""Still awake? I'm surprised most would've already fainted… ahaha! You're going to be such FUN!"

The second drop on his stomach, nothing happened.

"You get the fuck away from him you bastard!" the sand around the blondes arm had vanished and had already began to try to heal itself.

""So you're still alive too huh? Traitor!""

"You're not my boss anymore y'hear!"

"Hir…hir..Hiroku..r..run." the blonde slipped out giving it his all not to faint.

As the the blonde slowly fell to the ground the overwhelming sense of agony grips his body and the world before him began to fall into darkness the last thing he heard was the thud of his head hitting the solid surface of the Earth.

*Moments Later* _My arm…. Damn I blacked out._ Kuran looking up to see that his former boss was playing his 'Game' with his brother now.

"Ahhhg!"

""Oohhohhoo! Drop number 5! Ohhh vital organ very nice!""

_Crap I need to do something right now or else I will fail Hiroku._ The young blonde looked at his right arm that he tried to move. _Yep that's not going anywhere yet maybe the other. _Kuran gathered the remaining chakra he had left in his good arm and silently he dug his way straight threw his former bosses back and straight out his gut creating a bloody mess that stained the nearby trees and the sediment of the Earth.

"Kuran Tamashi… Congratulations… you will fail he..huhg…."

"Shut up you fool" he flung his former boss into a nearby tree and had gone to his friend, his brother, and his savoir.

"Hiroku… don't do this to me again not now!"

"Kura..k..k"

"Stop stop let me heal your wounds with whatever I have left."

As the young lost blonde began to concentrate the rest of his chakra into his hands.

"No do..don't waste .."Kuran started the process but his hand was slapped out of the way. "Not for me.. don't.. kill your….self for me..for…the…ri..ight..ti….me."

The young blonde stopped understanding full well but tried rebuttal one more time.

"I'm, I won't just let you die here! You're the only thing I've had ever since the war, the only person that cared for me… The one who loved me as a.." tears began to swell up in the young blondes eye.

The weather had begun to change and small beads of water began to fall from the pale dusk sky and onto the two men that considered themselves brothers. The angels of heaven knew the pain, the sorrow, the agony that the blonde had felt and slowly the tears dropped from the sky morphing the ground that they both now sat on.

"Bro..ther…"The blonde looked at him with tears now "I ne…d .y..ou to do ….me.. ….end…th…e..pain."

"No *Sob* NO! no.. No please don't…*Sob* not..no please not a sec*sob* time….."

"with m…ine" Hiroku looked at his old battle scarred kunai that they both had found on the day they both went back to check for any of survivors of the Tamashi Clan.

"Ass…" He grabbed the kunai and stopped the tears then hugged his brother.

"F..ugh.." Kuran dropped the blood stained knife in a pile of mud and laid down his brother that he cherished with his heart and soul and began digging a grave. _I promise that I won't fail. Our dream will come true and I will guarantee that I will fulfill my promise to my mom as well._

As beads of sweat slipped from his forehead and blended into the piles of small ponds of water he laid his brother to rest and said a few words to him. He walked away from that godforsaken spot grabbing the old battered kunai and glanced at it, then with a blackened expression on his face he murmured a name that he would never forget. '_Kakashi Hatake'_

* * *

Chapter 3: A Long Road Ahead

Anouther week has passed since Kuran Tamashi laid his best friend to rest and he's just reached the gates of Konohagakure.

"Finally here…."

The creamy haired blonde said panting and stopped to catch his breathe.

"Hey hold up who are you and do you have any ID? Where are you from and state your business here?"

*Sigh* "My name is Kuran Tamashi, I have no ID for proof, where I'm from is none of your business yet and I'm here to see a dear friend of mine the Uzumaki's. Thank you for asking Izumo." The blonde smirked.

"How do you?"

"I'm a friend of the Uzumaki Family. If you still have concerns please go report to them and send one of them down, they'll tell you who I am."

Izumo raised an eyebrow and motioned Kotetsu to go get someone from the Uzumaki estate. Izumo still suspicious of this strange man put his hand in his tool pouch and held a kunai behind his back but soon relaxed when he saw that the blonde had an injured arm that he was trying to heal.

"Oi what happened there?"

"Stuff happened alright, I don't want to talk about it right now."

"Must've been more than just stuff, because from the looks of it, you got yourself into some trouble involving some bandits."

"I don't want to talk about it alright." the young blonde repeated himself in a harsher tone.

"Alright, alright calm down, catch"

The blonde caught a brown pill and looked at it "Hm.. Military pill, I'll pass"

The creamy haired blonde threw it back at the gate guard who looked confused. "Why didn't you eat it kid? This would've given you enough chakra to heal yourself back."

"No, if I did anymore than this it wouldn't mend itself correctly, I need someone with more skill than me in order for this to heal correctly."

Izumo looked at the sweaty young blonde questionably but gave him a slight nod and asked "How did you learn that style of healing? It is originated here in Konoha, would you mind telling me that much?"

The sweaty blonde smirked "I used to know some people from here that taught me but this is the best that my body can do right now."

"Who were the people?"

"Kush.." the blonde stopping himself. "Someone….I can't mention the name because of personal reasons."

The gate keeper nodded knowing not to get too personal with a stranger he'd just met. Then the gate keeper looked into the sky and noticed how hot it had gotten and looked at how the blonde's shirt were 2 different shades of blue the top half was azure like the deep ocean floor and the bottom half was blue like the sky was on this day. "Hey you seem a bit tired why not take a seat in the shade…."

The blonde looked at the gate keeper questionably but then realized that he had no other choice or else he would've gotten sun burned. As the beads of sweat rolled down his cheeks and onto his half soaked shirt he started his way toward the gate keeper stumbling here and there making him look like a drunk.

_What kind of trip did you take to make you like this kid? _The gate keeper thought to himself then went to the sweaty blonde and wrapped his arm around the blonde and helped him make the rest of his way toward the red sun bleached booth that had faded black ink written across it saying 'Welcome to Konohagakure'.

"It's good to be back.."

"Huh what was that?"

They reached the booth and the gate keeper helped the blonde into his seat and found a chair next to the blonde and settled himself in.

"What did you say earlier kid?"

"Nothing…." The sweating blonde answered as a slight gust of wind came and chilled him as it breezed by grasping onto his sweat beads and brushed through his sweat soaked creamy hair that glistened through a small hole that the sun had managed to find its way through.

"Okay then, just relax kid a good friend of mine just when to get someone from the Uzumaki's and if you were telling the truth you'll be allowed to pass."

"Friend…" Kuran thought to himself as a frown crawled upon his face as light tears began to run down his cheeks blending in with the sweat that had already preformed on his face. Thinking about his friend that he had killed twice now had finally found its way to grip a death hold on his heart and wrench itself twisting his heart inside and out sinking its way down to core of his soul that he had done something he was unable to bear the first time haunted him once again.

The gate keeper know full well that the blonde was in pain and crying on the inside asked "You sure you don't want to tell me kid? It looks like you were hit by one of the Hokage's train wrecking punches."

The sweaty blonde didn't answer as he was trying not to burst outloud how fate would get the best of him and that he would not be able to keep his promise to his brother nor his mother and the thought of him already doubting himself consumed his once proud lion heart into a fragile thin piece of plastic that if you touched it, it would rip open and let everything pour out.

The gate keeper didn't bother to ask anymore since he knew that he wasn't going to get any answers anytime soon and thought to himself and sighed. _It's going to be a long day, hurry up Kotetsu._

* * *

With Kotetsu and the Uzumaki Family.

"I hope Izumo is doing okay with that blonde kid." The gate keeper's friend said while speeding along the rooftops of Konoha to get to the Uzumaki estate.

After a few moments Kotetsu reached the estate wiping away the few beads of sweat that had formed on his way there. Knocking on the gate moments later he found a slim young blonde female opening the front gate and greeting him. "Yes?" the female voice asked in a polite and gentle voice.

"Err. Ugh.. Some stranger is at the front gate and he said he was a friend of your family."

"Did you catch the stranger's name?" A male voice asked from behind him.

"Huh?" the gate keeper's partner turned around. "Oh Naruto-Sama!" Bowing at the sight of the Hokage to be.

"Please no Kotetsu, Naruto will just be fine. Now back to the question."

"Yes, his said his name Kuran Tamashi but did not reveal anything else other than say his name and that he was a friend of your family."

The slim caramel haired blonde ran back into the house and sprang outside the gate with her now in her kunoichi gear rushed towards the village gates. The gatekeeper's partner looked in amazement at how fast the blonde kunoichi got ready.

"Yes we know him" the spiky haired blonde nodded and smiled "I'll be over shortly just let me put away the groceries and check up on someone. Oh and keep an eye on her for me until I'm there, don't want anything happening now do we."

The gatekeeper's partner nodded and was on his way.

The blonde kunoichi rushing along the rooftops of Konoha to go see if it really was her lover that had come 3 years earlier than he should've. _Is it really you Bun-Bun? _The young female blonde moving at top speed and ignoring anything else other than the moving of her slim and perfect pale legs to get her to her precious 'Bun-Bun'.

_Damn this girl is fast…._ The gatekeeper's partner thought to himself as he had trouble keeping up with the speeding blonde female. Stumbling over some laundry that had been left to dry he lost sight the young female. _God…. She is fast just like her father and her grandfather._

"I thought I told you to watchover her?" the spiky haired blonde chuckled and helped Kotetsu up.

"Gomen." The gatekeeper's friend apologized brushing off any dust that he would've gotten on him.

The Hokage to be laughed and started on his way to the village gates and soon was followed by the gate keeper's friend.

* * *

Over at the village gate.

The sweaty blonde had finally got a grip on himself and looked at the gatekeeper who was doing his job and smiled to himself _Last time I came you were never this active… maybe I should've waited a while longer. _Then he was interrupted when he felt a rather strong chakra approach them and smiled. "How long did you plan on keeping me here." The sweaty blonde smirked.

The gatekeeper turned around but saw someone that looked familiar. "Oh Miss Uzumaki are you here for Kuran?"

The sweaty blonde saw the tears in the young female blonde eyes and smiled "You haven't changed have you Daimond?" The caramel haired blonde smiled and ran towards her lover to him a death gripping but when he avoided her she was dumbfounded.

"What's wrong Bun-Bun?" the female blond asked in a caring and concerning voice while inspecting her lover.

"Ummm… I need your mom's help right now…" the sweating blonde said in a hollow voice holding his injured right arm.

"What happened Bun?"

Kuran knowing that if he tried hiding what truly happened it may turn his day into a nightmare having experienced it before, he replied "My friend was hired to attack me."

The gatekeeper heard and was in shock "So that was it…."

The young female blonde looked at her lover with a caring look that he would never forget and was pulled into passionate loving hug.

"I'm going to be fine don't worry Daimond." Revealing that only his arm was hurt and the wound in his leg was already patched up.

"How did that happen though? I mean last time he only put cuts on you, this looks like he crushed your arm and stuck a sword through your thigh and it came out the other side." His lover said in a concerned and choked voice.

"Hey Kuran my boy!" a familiar voice said to the injured blonde.

"Naruto." The sweaty blonde smiled and released his lover from the love filled embrace that they had just shared.

As the spiky blonde rose his hand to greet the sweaty blond, Kuran's heart stopped when he realized just what was going to happen and his smile faded into a look of terror. Kuran tried jumping back to avoid Naruto's greeting but was cut off when he saw a yellow flash appear behind him and made a swinging motion.

"Ah wai!"

"Dad! Wait!"

The spiky haired blonde smacked the injured blonde's arm and sent him into the wall.

"AGH!"

"Dad! You just hit his broken arm! You probrably killed him!"

"Hehe got you in the, His Waaaahhhh!"

The blondes ran toward the wall to see that Kuran managed to throw out a substitution jutsu be fore he was smacked. "Hey old man you okay? You seemed to have missed." The sweaty blonde smirked at the Hokage to be.

Kushina let out a sigh of relief and yelled at her father for attempting to murder her lover then began to chase him around Konoha.

"Dad you're gonna pay for that!"

"Wait can't we, AAHH! Can't we talk this out."

**"Hehe, Go kit go! Teach your dad who boss hehe!"**

"Really fox?"

**"You deserve it. *Roar's*"**

Distracting the spiky haired blonde making him stumble and bump into Kotetsu.

"AHHH KOTETSU SAVE ME!"

"Huh?" the gatekeeper's partner said confused.

"RASENGAN!" the female blonde unleashed a ball of chakra toward the two men.

"Huh wah WAIT, I had nothing to do with Thiiiisss! Ah!" "AHH wait baby girl!" The two said.

The sweaty blonde smiled and looked back at the gatekeeper.

"Yeah you can go in kid." The gatekeeper smirked.

As the young injured blonde heard the screams around the town as he walked and stumbled down the road he smiled and said "I always hated this long fucking road back home."

* * *

**Whew! Done! Hope you all enjoyed reading the first few weeks that Kuran and everyone else has experienced since he has came back. If you are confused at any moment in the story PM me and i'll do my best to fill you in without giving you *SPOILERS* :D thank all of you beauties for reading and leave R/R for me. Next Chap will be up ASAP and yes I will be doing a chapter solely on what has happened to their family in the future just for the people that are wondering WTH this guy expects us to know all of this! No i don't... xD. Thanks, Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, and welcome back all of you beauties! Thank you for dropping by and reading the next part of my first story. Enjoy! Don't forget to leave a R/R Thanks!**

**WARNING: This next chapter is a 'LEMON' and if some you aren't into that stuff you can skip down onto chapter five and not miss a whole lot. It's what you'd call a 'filler' episode **** that the characters may or may not relate back onto later on in the story. For all of you that don't mind or want to read just because please leave a R/R so I know what to add in the later ones that you'd like to see later on in this story! I'll be gone for a couple of days so I just wanted to get this out to you guys so you all can read it. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, just my ideas and hopefully my originality.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Gotta Love Fake Birthday's

'2 weeks have passed since Kuran has arrived in the village of Konohagakure.'

"Wake up Bun-Bun!" the young female blonde cheered while jumping on the still sleeping creamy haired blonde.

"Mhm…" Looking at the clock the young male blonde groaned "It's freaking 4 in the morning….."

"Yep and guess what today is.?"

"Hmm?" They messy bed head grunted.

"It's my birthday!"

"It's…" _Crap! It's already her Birthday?… Gotta think fast. _"Ugh.. Yeah!"

"You forgot didn't you?"

"No I didn't….. you just uh.. woke me up to early."

The young female blonde sitting on his lap smirked and plotted an evil idea to get the messy bed headed blonde to confess that he'd forgotten about her birthday. "What's with that smile Diamond?"

"Oh it's nothing Bun." the young female blonde purred as her hands began to explore her lovers toned upper body and she soon begun to nibble and lick his exposed neck.

This had the young male blonde puzzled but he soon returned the favor by pulling his lover into a deep passionate kiss while trying to undo bra under the caramel blonde's top. "Moving fast are we?"

"Just the way I like it." Kuran smiled lifting up Kushina's top and undone bra at the same time revealing her light blossom pink plump and succulent nipples. . The young blonde male lost in his own perverted fantasies of seeing his lovers beautiful body again ignored the fact that she was strapping his arms to the corners of the chocolate brown bed post. The slim female blonde smiled while placing both of her hands down on his hard abs to support herself from falling forward began grinding on her lover.

"Like it Bun-Bun?"

"Yes, a lot Diamond."

The female blonde smiled and took note that her lover hadn't noticed what she had just done to him and went in to kiss him and proceeded to crawl down toward his manhood and lightly with one hand began to paw at the erect hump that was confined within the light grey boxers that he had worn to bed while the other worked on strapping his legs to the bed. With a lustful smirk on Kushina's eyes she began to lick and gently kiss the area where Kuran's manhood was being held back.

While the young blonde male moved tried to move his arm to bring his lover into a kiss he felt something wrong and looked at his arms and noticed that his wrists were strapped onto the bedpost and tried to get out of them. "How did you?" Kuran said in a confused and shocked voice.

"So you finally noticed? Well first off I'm a kunoichi remember? And I was your wife at one point so I can tell when you're not paying attention" The slim female blonde answered as she stood up and headed towards the doorway.

"Where are you going Diamond?"

"Leaving."

"What? You're just going to leave me strapped onto my bedpost?"

"Yep. Unless you admit that you forgot my birthday." The half-naked female blonde smirked.

"What? How could I've forgotten your birthday Diamond?" Kuran attempted to cover himself up.

"Oh then explain how your face looked so shocked earlier when I told you that today was my birthday huh?" She claimed smiling.

_Crap….looks like today's going to be a rough one if I don't say so but I don't want to say that I forgot my own wife's birthday either. _Hearing the sound of the door open stopped the erect blonde male from thinking and tried to break the rope but noticed that they stopped the flow of chakra and gave in knowing that he couldn't break them with just his sheer strength alone. "Stop. I'll say it."

The female blonde raised an eyebrow and looked at her lover questionably. "Oh will you?"

"Yes, I will just don't leave me tied here the whole day."

"Okay then I'm listening." The curvy female spoke.

"I….I may have."

"May?"

"Might have."

"Might?"

"Okay Okay I forgot your birthday Diamond."

"Nope not good enough."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember the first time?" the female blonde smirked.

"Really….." the still erect blonde groaned.

"Yes."

"Ugh. I Kuran Tamashi sincerely apologize for forgetting the day you were born my Lovely and most Beautiful Princess Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze." He spoke in an apologetic tone.

"Better." The young female blonde smiled.

"Let me out now Diamond?"

"Not yet." The slim and curvy blonde smiled and sat on top of the restricted blonde male and whispered into his ear "Think of this as your welcome back present." The young female blonde kissed her lover and reached into his boxers and began to stroke his erection gently causing Kuran to give out a small moan of pleasure. Smiling at the fact that he was enjoying this made her feel a bit more at ease when she down and removed his light gray boxers grabbing his rather large erection now had begun to stroke and lick it.

"Enjoying your present so far Bun-Bun?"

"Oh yeah I'm loving it, please continue Diamond." Kushina nodded then opened her mouth and began sucking on Kuran's manhood trying to take it down her throat as far as she could. The feeling of her warm mouth wrapped around his manhood overwhelmed him as the young male blonde couldn't help but give out a moan of pleasure. She felt her eyes roll back as it hit the back of her throat and proceeded down a little further than she remembered, she swung back and caught her breathe.

"You seem to get bigger every time Bun-Bun are you sure you didn't read one my dad's books and learn a justu to make it larger now did you?"

"No. I promised you that I wouldn't read it already."

"Okay then whatever you say so Bun." She replied as she continued to take the large erection down her throat and please her lover. She began to bob her head faster and faster taking as deep as she could every time found herself giving the young blonde a wet and messy throat-fuck. Kuran let out a long moan as he felt the pressure slowly raising. Within a few more minutes Kushina was gagging over her lover and Kuran's moans of pleasure got louder.

"Arg…I'm about to cum Kushina." Kushina forcing herself to take it all in as Kuran gave out a long moan, she felt the hot rush of her lover's seed flow deep down her throat as she tried hard not to gag or else she would choke on Kuran's large erection. Nearly impossible to take such a huge load some of her lover thick seed managed to slip out and drip over her pale and slim perfect body as she pulled out and caught her breathe once more while licking the remaining cum off of her face and her curvy body.

"That was a really big load Bun-Bun."

Kuran smiled "Well I'm sorry that you did such an amazing job Diamond now can you take these off?"

The slim and sweaty female blonde began untying the ropes that had restricted the young blonde male.

"Thank you Diamond now let me pay you back." He said laying her down on the bed the still erect blonde male began kissing the slim pale blonde female everywhere he slipped off her shorts and panties began to finger her.

The sweaty blonde female moaned in delight and began massaging her breast as her lover when down to her flower and started licking it trying to find her G-spot underneath her pedals that covered her flower bud. Pulling Kushina in closer he elongated his tongue and finally found what he had been search so desperately for began to work on it relentlessly as her moans echoed throughout the dimly room has the sun has started to penetrate through the windows enhancing the beauty of the pale blonde.

As the slim female blonde's innards became soaked with her own juices the talented blonde male knew that she was close to cumming and stuck his middle finger inside his lover to speed up the process.

"I'm about to cum Kur-AHH!"

The female blonde gave out a long moan of delight as release her love juices into her man's mouth making her blush a deep crimson red and wrap her legs around her lovers shoulders pulling him in deeper making sure that he would get every last drop. The creamy haired blonde lifted his head and kissed her flower "Ready for your birthday present?"

The caramel haired blonde nodded as she blushed and spread her legs allowing her lover full access to her flower and curvy body. Kuran leaned up to Kushina and gave her a passion filled kiss as he teased the female blonde by rubbing his manhood against her womanhood. The female blonde tingly from the constant teasing had a hard time controlling herself and broke the kiss. "Please?" she gave the young blonde male a cute pout indicating that she could wait anymore.

"Okay."

As he slid himself inside of her he inched his way in slowly making sure that his lover was comfortable before he would continue. Kuran almost all the way in when he saw Kushina biting her lip, nod giving him the okay to thrust the rest into her making her yelp and grabbed her soft breast and massaged them making sure not to leave her sensitive pink blossom nipples out of the fun. Making her moan in ecstasy and grab the bed sheets as she was taken away when they started to pick up speed. The tightness of her womanhood was incredible as it kept taking in his length over and over, making the young male blonde give out a moan.

"Harder!" The blonde female screamed.

Both of the blondes' pants and moans grew quicker as the thrusts got harder and faster. Kuran picked up Kushina by the legs and began to pump up into her lover while kissing her. Kushina fought a hard and playful battle with Kuran's tongue for dominance but eventually gave up welcoming it and they both felt each other's moans through the tingles of each other's tongues vibrations. "I'm about….to cum Bun."

"Me too Diamond!"

"Release it inside baby, give it to me, I want it all"

The pace was soon picked up as the claps of both of them colliding together got louder and faster making both of the blonde give out a long moan of ecstasy as the both reached their climax together. The thick hot white fluids shut up into the slim and perfect female blonde making her scream out her lovers name as her nails latched into his back as her orgasm came only a few seconds after making her grab onto him tighter.

Kuran laid the blonde maiden back down into bed and wrapped him arm around her making the maiden feel safe in his loving and caring arms as she cuddled closer with him running her hands up and down his hard abs she giggled and gave him a hard blush as she hid her face in his chest so he wouldn't see.

"What are you giggling about Diamond?" The sweaty blonde male spoke while brushing the soft silky caramel blonde hair treating it ever so delicately making sure not to be to forceful but enough so his lover could feel the gentle hand sway and weave through her hair with a great amount of care. With his other hand grabbing and massaging her ass brought the curvy blonde female a deeper red blush as she looked up to see her lover and knew that she was caught in his trap when he intertwined their lips together. After a long moment she finally broke the passionate kiss that they both had just shared in delight she whispered.

"This is the second time you took my cherry Bun-Bun." Shooting him a bright and loving smile as she gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Well it's a Happy Birthday present then Kushina cause you took mine also." The young toned male replied groping her bottom.

Kushina gasped and kissed Kuran. "Dummy today's not my Birthday silly I was just playing a joke on you."

"What!?" the sweaty blonde male looked in shock. "Wait a sec, my birthday didn't even…You….."

He chuckled at how he fell for his lovers trick and kissed her.

"Sowwie?" she gave him a cute pout.

"Nope not this time."

"Awww…."

"I'm gonna have to punish you for lying to me." Kushina grinning at the thought.

"Ooohh yeah I want you to punish me all day today then." The young and feisty female blonde grabbed a hold of his manhood and had begun to arouse it by stoking it back in forth.

Kuran looked down '_Sorry bud looks like no morning nap time today.'_

* * *

_A few hours later._

*Hears moans* "Huh? What's that noise?"

The platinum blonde walks over to where the noise is coming and looks down the hall to see Naruto with his new story book _Icha-Icha Paradise Vol. 4_ looking through a slightly opened door. _What is he doing?_ Ino walks over and hears the moans get louder and notices Naruto pointing into the door.

"What are you doing Love?"

"Nothing just watching…"

"Watching what?" Ino peeks in and notices instantly. "You pervert…." She whispers quietly making a Rasengan in her hand but is cut short when Naruto told her to peek again. She looked through the miniscule opening and watched shockingly.

"Oh….oh my why haven't you tried that position with me yet Love."

"I didn't even know that position existed…Beauty…"

"Wait my daughter isn't even 16 yet and she's already been deflowered? I'm gonna teach her."

"Hey, hey calm down a bit beauty you'll give us away and don't say it like you didn't lose yours at a young age either, remember our first time?"

The pregnant blonde looked down in frustration as thought of the time she had lost her treasure to the spiky haired blonde sitting next to her and blushed a deep red. "Okay you win…"

"Uh huh we were a year younger Beauty so you can't complain." Smirked the blonde haired man.

Ino grabbed a cushion and joined Naruto and they both traded whispers and peeked in together through the door that Kushina forgot to close when she pretended to leave Kuran for the day.

* * *

Chapter 5: Promise?

'The day after'

Kuran was the first to wake from the long night priceless night that he shared with lover and kissed the beautiful blonde princess on the forehead before he got out of the bed and dressed himself in his casual house wear, a pair of grey sports shorts and a sky blue tee that they had went out to shop for a week ago. The young creamy haired blonde walked down the steps of the Uzumaki Estate's back steps and looked at the cherry blossoms that were now blooming in delight from the warm morning spring sun's rays.

"Sarutobi…" The young blonde thought to himself as he reminisced of the time when his was attempting to perform the Shadow Clone Jutsu but failed just like he did when he had first tried in the exact same spot his son had. Triggering an event to replay in the young blonde's mind made him retry it for himself. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" *Poof* A semi good clone was formed and the young blonde heard a slight chuckle come from the patio and turned only to see that there was no one there. "Man you look like shit… I REALLY need to work on my chakra control again…." The young blonde grabbed a stick and string and went over to the pond and placed the stick in the pond.

"Oh yeah, my chakra control sucks." The young blonde smiled as he held the string by both ends concentrated his chakra into the string trying to wrap it around the stick as it floated around in the middle of the pond. _I'm gonna be ready this time. I swear, even in I have only half the time to prepare this time around I'll be ready this time. 10 years…. That's all I have. _Within a couple of minutes the blonde got the stick out of the pond and smiled at how fast he was able to do it this time.

"So much easier this time! I can't believe it took me 2 months to do that stupid chakra training jutsu….maybe because of the simple muscle memory? Yeah probably, now back to the clones."

The young determined blonde performed the hand signs and created a clone of himself. "Better I guess… just the whole big lip thingy isn't really right…." The blonde sighed to himself remembering the day his father-in-law had tried to teach him the shadow clone jutsu.

* * *

"_Now you give it a try Kuran!"_

"_You got it." *Poof* a horribly wrong clone was now standing at Kuran's side. "Uhh…"_

_Naruto and Ino laughed at him in unison. "What!? Did you get it the first time?"_

"_Oh no, don't get the wrong impression Naruto's was far worse the first time he tried I'm sure."_

"_Hey!"_

"_What I saw yours at the academy that day don't judge me for what I thought at the time Love."_

"_Mmmm…."_

"_Well at least something came up, that's something right?"_

_Naruto nodded giving him some more tips._

* * *

The young blonde concentrating an enormous amount of chakra into his hand signs

_**Wood Release: Foo Dog Heads **_

Seven great pillars resembling the Foo Dog's came up from the ground and surrounded the young male blonde as he smirked "Still got it."

"I see you still have your skills and memory."

A familiar voice spoke alarming the young blonde and turned to look over his shoulder.

"Oh Naruto…. Sorry, you surprised me there."

"Oh come on you don't have to call me by my name! Just call me dad like you used to, I know it's weird since you haven't married Kushina yet but I already know how you're like so whenever you're ready son I'll always be there to support you."

The young creamy haired blonde looked down and thought about his father-in-law and how much he had contributed to his life and how much will continue to do so. "I know dad, I know it's just that I'm afraid is all."

"Now that's something I never heard come from your mouth ever. What seems to be troubling you son?"

"**Don't you think you should slow down kit?"**

_No not at all fox, he's my son and he knows that he can tell me anything. Plus he came back in time to give me more time with my loving wife and family. If there's anything that I could do to help my son then I would because he's given the world back to me and I'm prepared to do whatever he thinks he needs to do. This is how our 'Man' minds work fox you wouldn't understand even if I told you._

"**Interesting.. alright kit if you say so, just remember to seal 'It'."**

_Yeah I know I won't forget._

"**Alright then kit I'm going back to sleep, I don't know how you humans wake up so early."**

"I'm afraid I won't be ready is all."

"Is that all son?"

The young male blonde trying to keep his real secret from his father.

"Yeah."

"Hey you don't have to hide anything from me Kuran, you know that already. You know it hurts your father if you keep things away from him now don't you." The spiky haired blonde pouted and looked at Kuran.

"Hey don't pretend to do that shit to me too."

"I'm just fucking with you but if you don't want to tell me then it's none of my business to get into, anyways I have 'things' to attend are you sure you don't want to tell me?"

"…Yeah, wait no I think its best that you know." Kuran cleared his throat and his hands started shaking.

"..Well?" Naruto now wore a serious expression on his face at the way his son acted.

"I'm sure you are full aware that our time is cut in half."

"I am."

"That means one of our top field medics is out because she will be in ninja academy still and the so called 'Blonde Prodigy' Asuma will only be a genin so we lost out on that and all the others as well so our force to combat Kakashi is cut not only by half but the skill of everyone will also be affected as well. Last time we fought him he had an army of 'Mirror Clones'."

"Okay I get it we are at a big disadvantage so you suggest?"

"We can't fight Obito here in the village like we did last time nor the same as Kakashi." The young blonde thought as a look of disgust crossed his face.

"But that's near impossible to do."

"Exactly which is the reason why I'm scared because our closest friends may….will die because of their lack of training and we can't force it upon them to train because it would ruin all of the relationships and chances that they all would have in the future and some of our top Nin are just being born plus our replacement ANBU is gone at that time too."

"You hearing this fox?"

"**I am kit and it looks like we really have no choice but overstrain you to work kit."**

The spiky haired blonde now thinking of multiple scenarios looked at his future son and asked.

"Kuran…. I never taught you about seals have I?"

"No not a thing why? Do you have a plan?"

"Oh yeah I've got a plan now. Would you come with me to Kakashi's grave later on today after you've finished doing whatever you need to do because I think I've got an idea that might just work?"

"Alright, but would you mind filling me in?"

"Alright so here goes….."

* * *

Kushina rubbing her eyes and yawned as she rose up out of bed and looked around the room to find her sweet creamy haired blonde anywhere. "I wonder why he's up so early today?" She looked over towards the window and saw the morning sun as it rose with great power and authority, proudly shining across all of Konoha except the parts where the evil lied and hid itself. She smiled as she looked at the bed sheets and recalled that her lover said he would carry her all around today of yesterday.

"Where is that lazy Bun-Bun?"

"You called?"

She heard an answer as she turned towards the door exposing herself to her lover as he entered the room.

"I see that you dress to impress Diamond." The young blonde male shined a smile as the pale skinned female looked at herself naked.

"Wha? I'm not wearing anything though?"

"Exactly." The smiling blonde replied giving his delicate flower a kiss on the lips as he readied his gear.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to see someone today Diamond you don't need to worry about anything, your father's going too."

"You and dad? Don't worry are you out of your mind, and have you forgotten what you said yesterday?"

"Nope I haven't forgotten but this is business so I promise when I come back okay Diamond?"

The female blonde got out of bed and walked towards her loving blonde limping awkwardly as she grabbed him by his arm. "I'm going too."

The young male looked at his lover dumbfounded and thought to himself. "You know what maybe you going is a good thing. You might actually be able to help me a lot Diamond." As he kissed her on her forehead and walked over towards her gear.

"What are you doing?"

"What's look like Diamond?" the blonde male smiled as he grabbed her purple and orange Kunoichi clothes and began clothing her. The slim blonde female blushed as her lover clothed her and thought at how cute and kind it was.

"Now you might have to help me on this part baby" The young blonde male leaned in to kiss the blonde Kunoichi as he put her hair into and ponytail and placed a hair elastic to keep it up.

"Umm… Thank you Bun-Bun." The female blonde thanked and blushed a crimson red as she inspected herself and noticed that everything felt and looked in the right place.

"Everything good?"

"Yeah just forgot something."

The female blonde clipped her forehead protector on around her waist acting like a belt.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that too."

He spoke as he grabbed his and was stopped by a warm gentle hand.

"Huh?"

"Let me do it for you Bun-Bun."

The female blonde said in a loving voice as she wrapped the thick belt over his left shoulder and across his wide, broad chest and down to the right side of his pants and clipped it onto the belt holster for his pills were.

"Thank you Diamond." He spoke as he picked up the woman of his life in his arms bridal style and proceeded down the steps and into the living room where Ino was reading a book to young Tsunade while Naruto had his arms wrapped around his pregnant wife.

"We're ready dad." The blonde couple said in unison.

"Alright then, Beauty we'll be back later today okay?"

"Alright love don't come back to late now okay? Same goes to the both of you two as well got it?"

"Okay mom!"

"Big brother Kuran will you play with me when you get back?"

"Sure Tsunade I will." The blonde male smiled.

"Promise?"

This shocked the young male but replied "Promise."

* * *

**Whew, well what do you guys think? I know it's a short 2 chapters but pleas this story please send me a PM and I'll be sure to fill you in as best I can! Bye! **


End file.
